Viviendo en el futuro
by hyoz
Summary: De dieciocho años de edad Tony Stark es el chico genio que despertó al Capitán América, y ahora esta enganchado con él. Eso no es algo malo, pero entre los asombrados ojos muy abiertos de Steve al nuevo mundo y el pequeño flechazo fanboy de Tony, las incomodidades continúan sucediendo. TRADUCCIÓN.


**Disclaimer: **esta es la traducción al español con todos los permisos otorgados por la autora del fanfiction '_Living In The Future'_ de _Closer_. (Enlace al original en mi perfil). Enorme agradecimiento a la autora por permitirme traducir su fic y a mi beta Just Back Sugar.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Esto esta situado en el universo de dibujos animados 'Armored Adventures' donde Tony perdió a su padre y se convirtió en Iron Man a los dieciséis años en lugar de a sus treinta, en 'Armored Adventures' Tony ha observado a Steve en éxtasis en una vitrina pero no han sido capaces de despertarlo.

Esta cruzado con el universo de dibujos animados 'Ulitmate Spider-Man' donde Peter Parker esta en formación de súper héroe con el agente Coulson, aunque he zangoloteado la línea de tiempo un poco (Cap esta despierto y Tony es un adulto en el universo de Peter, así que he ignorado eso).

* * *

******Viviendo en el futuro**

**Capítulo 1.** Eureka

Cuando Tony cumplió dieciocho años hizo una entrevista con la revista Time. Fue un gran golpe de RRPP para Hammer Multinational, pero Tony ya no estaba realmente compitiendo más con Hammer. Stark Solutions estaba en marcha, haciendo sus propias cosas en el sector tecnológico y el exceso de Justin Hammer, sus rabietas e incompetencia estaban poco a poco destruyendo su empresa de armas, la cual hacía tiempo que había engullido y arruinado Stark International.

Le preguntaron a Tony ¿por qué Stark Solutions? ¿por qué no simplemente recostarse y vivir de su fondo fiduciario, para el caso?

Y Tony dijo: —Cuando mi padre murió, Obadiah Stane se hizo cargo de Stark International y me bloqueó. S.I. era el amor de la vida de mi padre y era mi hogar. Tenía dieciséis años cuando me la arrebató y no pude hacer nada, pero tenía la lejana esperanza de algún día recuperarla. Yo no... culpo a Obadiah, no más — (Tony estaba consciente de Whitney e indispuesto a castigar a un hombre en estado de coma). —Él sólo hizo lo que pensaba que tenía que hacer. Debió haber sido duro para él anticipar perder la empresa con un chico que ni siquiera estaba en sus veintes todavía. Pero... cuando Hammer compró S.I. alejó mi confianza, la única cosa que mi padre esperaba aseguraría que tuviera una vida libre de preocupaciones. Peor, alejó mi esperanza de que algún día conseguiría de vuelta mi hogar. Tenía que seguir adelante. Tenía que encontrar un nuevo lugar al cual llamar hogar. Quería construir mi propio, para que nadie me lo pudiera arrebatar de nuevo.

Las acciones de Hammer habían bajado significativamente. Tony sintió un vengativo júbilo por eso.

Pero era cierto: él tenía que encontrar un nuevo hogar. En realidad, aún sigue buscando pero apenas tiene dieciocho, poco menos de diecinueve años y el mundo está a sus pies. S.I. es cosa del pasado y también lo es la secundaria, la universidad parece un poco innecesaria en este momento. Así que por ahora sólo es Stark Solutions y Iron Man.

SHIELD convenía con Stark Solutions para el mantenimiento del motor del Helicarrier y nueva tecnología, cuando Tony diseña algo que piensa que ni siquiera ellos pueden joder. A cambio, han proporcionado apoyo ocasional a Iron Man (no es que alguna vez él lo solicitara) y acceso al Helicarrier las 24-7, además de una decente si no es que impresionante autorización de seguridad.

Lo que significa que a veces termina aquí, en esta oscura habitación sólo iluminada por el resplandor de la luz en el tanque de vidrio suspendido. En su interior, Capitán América flota serenamente en una tina de bio-gel, congelado en una actitud de orgullo – brazos atrás, pecho hacia delante, cabeza inclinada hacia arriba, como un ángel de art déco o Iron Man en pleno vuelo. A veces, Tony juguetea con los cálculos que los biólogos están ejecutando para tratar y encontrar la forma de revivirlo, estudiando sus signos vitales y su estructura celular, pero más a menudo, se sienta y trabaja tranquilamente, hablándole al Cap como si él pudiera contestar.

Está cansado, y los números en su tablet están empezando a verse un poco borrosos frente a sus ojos. Dirigir la compañía le está tomando una gran cantidad de tiempo, sobre todo porque él no es un MBA y está recogiendo los trucos del oficio sobre la marcha. Eso se apaciguará con el tiempo, cuando tenga un poco más de experiencia, pero en el inter entre soluciones, heroísmo y tratar de mantenerse en contacto con Rhodey y Pep a larga distancia, en West Point y Stanford respectivamente, y las reparaciones tanto en su armadura y las de ellos cuando lo necesitan, está trabajando catorce horas al día regularmente, veinte horas al día cuando las cosas están duras. Imagina que al menos lo está haciendo ahora, cuando tiene la energía ilimitada de la juventud para seguir adelante.

Ha sido una semana de veinte horas al día. La presión por fin decayó, ahora que los mercados están cerrados por el fin de semana y tal vez debería tomar un par de horas de conciliar sueño. Siempre hay una habitación abierta en el nivel residencial del Helicarrier para él, Fury se asegura de eso. Sin embargo, se siente más hastiado que cansado y si trata de dormir ahora su mente sólo se acelerara y acelerara.

Despeja su tablet y se inclina hacia atrás, mirando hacia arriba al Cap, la elegante sombra en el tanque. Casi por voluntad propia sus manos se movilizan al modelo de CGI que los biólogos han hecho del ADN del Cap. Tiene un ADN absolutamente hermoso y en el Tony puede leer la historia del Capitán América: el débil, enfermizo niño, los lugares donde el suero ligó, las partes donde suavizaron la áspera materia y lo convirtieron en quién fue cuando se unió a la lucha y tomó Europa por asalto. Los lazos entre el ADN original y las reparaciones del suero son estrechas, simétricas, en su precisión casi maquinales. Los nanobots, no podrían haberlo hecho mejor (y Tony ha visto los desastrosos resultados de los intentos de SHIELD).

Él deja su mente irse a la deriva con la rotación en espiral del ADN y la más lenta, casi imperceptible rotación del Cap en su tanque. El suero sólo es la mitad de la historia; fue activado por el bombardeo de específicas ondas de luz, con la naturaleza de las ondas propagándose por los lazos sobre el ADN y asegurándolos en su lugar. Teniendo tu entero código genético reescrito, sí, eso dolería y tenerlo pasando todo a la vez sólo lo haría peor. Los informes sobre el Proyecto Renacimiento dicen que él gritó a todo pulmón cuando lo hicieron pasar por esto. Las propias palabras del Cap, en una pulcra copperplate de alumno en evaluación, hablan de cómo incluso el insoportable dolor valió la pena.

Tony es consciente de que se está quedando dormido, pero justo cuando se pierde en la deriva se imagina que ve algo rozar contra la pantalla donde el ADN se está convirtiendo en una onda y una partícula a la vez, una pluma, la apertura de un ojo de águila concentrándose en enfocar–

_Girando y girando en un círculo creciente_

_El halcón no puede oír al halconero,_

_Una vasta imagen procedente del Spiritus Mundi_

_Turba mi vista: en algún lugar,_

_En blanco y despiadadamente como el_

_el indignado desierto._

Tony comienza a despertar con un grito, con la tablet cayendo de sus manos al suelo. Los fragmentos de la poesía (nunca su tema favorito) se van, la voz de algún profesor olvidado de la Academia del Mañana recitándolos desvanece, pero los restos de imagen de luz y calor y masa y _oh wow_.

Tony siempre ha deseado totalmente gritar esto y mientras que no este en una bañera, no va a desperdiciar la oportunidad:

—_¡EUREKA!_

* * *

Tony debería llamar a los biólogos de SHIELD y posiblemente a Nick Fury. Debería tomarse el tiempo para explicar su revelación y entonces ellos podrían ejecutar pruebas en las muestras de sangre que tienen del Cap y luego probarlas en… ratones o algo, Tony esta confuso de cómo las ciencias húmedas funcionan cuando no tienen que ver con maquinas/interfaces cerebrales y luego, eventualmente, en cinco o seis meses o quizás años lo habrán probado en Cap y habrán traído de vuelta al Capitán América.

Eso es lo que Tony debería hacer.

En su lugar, porque él es Tony Stark, se levanta de un brinco y corre al banco de pantallas que rodean el tanque del Cap. Comienza por introducir el código y ejecutar algunas pruebas por su cuenta, resolviendo los defectos, eligiendo que residuos y bocetos de la investigación realmente sobreviven de los viejos días de 'Renacimiento'. La información del bombardeo de ondas de luz está más disponible que la fórmula del misterioso suero, pero Tony no necesita el suero - Cap ya lo tiene avanzando poco a poco, lentamente por sus venas. Todo lo que necesita es la frecuencia y nivel de saturación correcta, porque si el suero es reactivo a luz y actualmente inactivo, entonces la correcta aplicación de un nuevo bombardeo de radiación debería –

Y todo el equipo está aquí, porque cuando trajeron al Cap aquí, también trajeron toda la chatarra que lo hizo Capitán América.

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana suena una alarma en alguna parte, pero Tony la ignora. Poco después, alguien empieza a golpear en la puerta, pero es sólo ruido de fondo. Tony esta en la zona y ya ni siquiera es práctico, es este rompecabezas teórico a resolver.

Tony acciona un interruptor y es algo bueno que sean las tres de la mañana, porque la mitad de las luces del Helicarrier se van. Hombre, necesita mejorar los generadores. Hace una nota mental y luego regresa a lo que estaba haciendo, re-cableando los viejos cañones de bombardeo estilo de los cuarentas y luego acciona otro interruptor y Fury esta por fuera de la puerta gritándole y la mitad de los circuitos en esta estúpida máquina antigua se fríen y explotan...

Tony mira hacia arriba.

Capitán América está girando, girando, girando muy lentamente...

Y sus ojos se abren.

Está mirado fijamente justo en Tony, ojos azules enfocados a través del tanque y Tony los mira de regreso en admiración.

Entonces, de repente, todo el cuerpo del Cap se mueve - empuja hacia delante, con las piernas impulsándolo contra el borde del tanque. Hace una pausa, mira a su alrededor, de vuelta a Tony y luego comienza golpear el tanque, con los puños moviéndose lentamente, golpeando el vidrio.

Tony levanta sus manos, el gesto universal para 'espera, detente, lo tengo' y corre por todas partes hacia los monitores, hackea a través de los seguros con facilidad e inicia el mecanismo de drenado en el tanque. El líquido baja y también lo hace el Cap y cuando se drena por completo él está de pie allí, alto y elegante y vivo, manos presionadas contra el cristal. Agarra la máscara de oxígeno en su cara con una mano y la derriba en torno a su cuello, rebosante en verdadero, fresco, aire no reciclado.

Luego brama.

—_¡DÉJAME SALIR DE AQUÍ, MONSTRUO NAZI!_

Tony se mece hacia atrás y entonces se escucha a si mismo bramar en respuesta, sobre la media docena de nuevas alarmas apagándose. —_¡NO SOY UN NAZI!_

Los ojos del Cap se amplían. —_¿ERES AMERICANO? ¿DÓNDE ESTOY? ¿QUÉ ES ESE RUIDO?_

—_¡DAME UN MINUTO, TE SACARÉ! _—promete Tony, con las manos bailando por la consola, buscando por la expulsión en el tanque. Con un silbido, inicia la retracción, la cubierta superior se desvanece en el techo como el vidrio se desliza hacia el suelo. Capitán América tropieza y se tambalea sin el cristal que lo sostiene y Tony brinca la consola, empuja un hombro bajo su brazo para apoyarlo.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —dice. El otro hombre está resbaladizo del bio-gel en el que ha estado remojado el último año y está completamente, totalmente desnudo, salvo por la máscara de oxígeno desconectada alrededor de su cuello.

—Qué —jadea, como Tony le ayuda acomodarse en uno de los bancos a lo largo del borde de la habitación. Las alarmas se ha vuelto preocupantemente silentes.

—Está bien, soy un amigo, estás a salvo —balbucea Tony, quitándose la camisa y tratando de quitar el gel frotando. Nota mental: camisa nueva. —Estás en una instalación del gobierno estadounidense, perdón por la sorpresa. Y el lodo.

—He tenido peores —dice Cap, dándole una sonrisa deslumbrante, si no es que de alguna forma confusa.

Que por supuesto es cuando las puertas se abren de golpe y Nick Fury irrumpe.

Observa los restos del tanque, las huellas empapadas de gel, el equipo ardiendo suavemente.

—Uh. Capitán América, este es Nick Fury director de SHIELD —dice Tony. —Director Fury... el Capitán América.

Capitán América en ese momento tiene la camisa de Tony abrigada y sostenida protectoramente sobre sus partes privadas. Un escuadrón entero de agentes de SHIELD están de pie en la puerta luciendo confundidos. Fury luce como si realmente pudiera estallarle una vena.

Tony definitivamente podría haber manejado esto mejor.


End file.
